


5+1 How To Fluster Cryptor (And Also Kai)(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [35]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by HerHighnessThePrincess, read by me.______Kai has a crush, and Cryptor doesn't know how to interact with people.
Relationships: Cryptor/Kai (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Podfics [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 1





	5+1 How To Fluster Cryptor (And Also Kai)(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [5+1 How To Fluster Cryptor (And Also Kai)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325585) by [HerHighnessThePrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerHighnessThePrincess/pseuds/HerHighnessThePrincess). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ik7brhmz2bpwvo7/How_to_Fluster_Cryptor.mp3/file)


End file.
